


He Stole More Than A Heart

by too_spicy_to_handle



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Other, also includes hcs that arent mentioned, but it gets better again afterwards, but then it turns sad :(, but they never get acted on, haha some nice dorky stuff later on, im so sorry idk how to tag stuff, maybe a bit ooc, oh yeah also threats, or a lot, or literally any pronouns he doesnt mind, rogueforts non-binary but goes by he/him, such as yogurt being a prince, writing gets chaotic very fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_spicy_to_handle/pseuds/too_spicy_to_handle
Summary: roguefort kidnaps yogurt (real) (not clickbait)
Relationships: Roguefort Cookie/Yogurt Cream Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm Yes this is the first fic im posting here, its nowhere near my best & the start is a teeeeny bit old (ok maybe 5 months old) and i dont wanna rewrite it cause im embarrassed to read thru old stuff haha
> 
> also i have no idea how to use this website so im sorry if theres any mistakes (i am also Freaking Out at the thought of posting this but we dont get into that rn)

The Sands of Yogurca were normally calm and serene; almost no robberies or armed assaults happened there, and the kingdom as a whole was peaceful.

And it being as quiet as it was made it a perfect target for Roguefort’s thieving ways. He had heard about a Cookie with a palace full of treasures, and he was intent on breaking in.

It didn’t take long for him to find it, hell, it was right in the middle of town. He let out a laugh that was muffled by his glove when he saw the guards; they were asleep, and well, that didn’t seem very professional, did it?

Roguefort couldn’t help but pester one of the guards and threw a smoke bomb down at them, causing them to wake up and look around in shock. Besides! What fun is robbing if no one can catch you?

He slowly climbed up one of the palace’s spires and into a random window without even thinking to check what was in it.

He looked around before tripping over something sprawled out underneath him, which made him shout a little in surprise. Quickly, he covered his mouth and looked around, but a small groan drew his attention back to whatever he tripped over. _FUCK ITS ANOTHER COOKIE FUCK FUCK_

Roguefort raced back towards the window, planning to jump out and leave, but the cookie he tripped over was already awake. 

“Who…?” He was tired and swayed around a bit as he sat up. “What are you-” suddenly, a flash of recognition occurred in his eyes, and he yelled out for his bodyguard. “LILA-”

With fast reflexes, Roguefort swooped down and covered his mouth with a hand as the cookie struggled to get out of his grasp. “Listen,” he hissed, “I don’t want to hurt you, but you need to be quiet. Now.”

The cookie stopped struggling, and Roguefort got a closer look at him. He had long purple hair tied up in a bun, and Roguefort hummed at this. “Ah, you must be the cookie that owns this place, yes? Yogurt Cream?”

He glared, which Roguefort took as a confirmation. “Right. Well, since you saw me, I suppose you’ll be coming with me.” 

-

Roguefort arrived back to his home, where he set Yogurt down. “Alright,” he let go of him, who instantly tried to run to the door.

“The door’s locked.” Roguefort said, causing him to halt. 

“What do you want from me?” Yogurt cried. “Just let me go home!”

“I would,” Roguefort said, “but I think you’d do well to have for ransom. Of course, I’ve never tried it, but you gotta start somewhere.”

“That’s a no, right?”

“I forgot how dumb you are,” he mused. “Yes. It is.”

“Hey! I am not dumb!” Yogurt said with an offended expression. “I am merely ditzy,” he undid his bun and flipped his hair over his shoulders.

“Preeetty sure that means dumb, but whatever floats your boat,” Roguefort laughed and watched as Yogurt got angrier.

“That’s- It’s not-“ he sputtered, trying to come up with a comeback. “You’re just- _a thief_ ,” he said finally.

“Your point?” Roguefort arched an eyebrow. “You say that like it’s an insult," he muttered.

“It’s supposed to be! At least, to other people. Why do you take such pride in stealing?”

“It’s like a sport to me; I don’t need the money, of course, but the adrenaline, the rush, it’s all so exciting!”

“I guess kidnapping people is, too,” Yogurt said bitterly.

“That’s the funniest part! You are the first person I’ve taken though… you should be flattered! You’re fun!”

“I don’t see how. I’m going to be the worst god-damn thing you’ve ever taken,” Yogurt hissed, grabbing hold of Roguefort's shirt. “No one dares to kidnap me, the prince of Yogurca, without getting away with it!”

Roguefort looked down at him, unamazed, and easily pulled away from his grip. “You’re going to have to try harder than that, really.”

Yogurt glared at him and mumbled something under his breath. “Ffffffine. I’m sure Lilac’ll come for me any minute now. Once he notices I’m gone.”

“He won’t even know where to look,” Roguefort scoffed. “Anyway, like I said, you’re stuck with me.”

Yogurt huffed and turned around. “No one really cares enough to pay the ransom anyway,” he murmured.

“Hmm? What was that?”

“I said no one cares,” he said again and then, more softly, “I don’t…I don’t think Lilac is even gonna look for me.”

Roguefort’s smirk faltered a bit. “Well,” he hesitated, “I’m sure they will…?”

“No, they won’t,” Yogurt insisted, “they won’t. I’m an awful cookie, oh, they’re all gonna forget.”

“Uh…” Roguefort was beyond uncomfortable. “I don’t have time for your pity party if you could already tell.”

Yogurt glared at him once again, knowing his plan to guilt-trip him had already failed, so he tried a different approach.

“I’m saaaad,” he whined. “I wanna go back to the palace and go back to _sleep_.”

“YOU CAN SLEEP HERE???”

“No I can’t, because there’s cockroaches and I don’t _LIKE THEEEMMMMMM_!”

Roguefort groaned and put a hand to his forehead. “You’re giving me a headache. Stop with the whining.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“Stop,” Roguefort warned.

“Or what?” Yogurt challenged, looking his kidnapper dead in the eyes. 

Roguefort walked up to Yogurt slowly and grabbed him by the neck. “I said I’d kill you before, I won’t hesitate to do it now. Am I clear?”

Yogurt flinched backwards and nodded.

“Good!” Roguefort was suddenly all smiles again and dropped him. “That’s a good choice.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Roguefort taking the time to get a cup of tea and sit down before Yogurt spoke again, “I’m tire-”

“SHUT IT RIGHT FUCKING NOW,” Roguefort snapped and stood up so quickly the teacup he was balancing on his lap spilled everywhere onto the carpet.

Yogurt yelped and stumbled. “What did I _do_?”

“YOU’RE. DOING IT. AGAIN,” Roguefort growled. “Stop talking _like this_ ,” he imitated Yogurt’s high and whiny voice.

“Please, I don’t sound like that,” Yogurt said sassily. “You’re making it up.”

“You are so annoying,” Roguefort groaned and sat back down again. “I never thought keeping a captive would be this much work.”

“You can always let me go,” Yogurt suggested.

“Not a chance.” Roguefort stood up (which was getting really tiring to keep having to do), grabbed him and tied his arms behind his back with some spare rope that was lying around as he struggled. “I’m going to go get some food, you stay here.”

“No, let me go!” Yogurt whined, which caused Roguefort to shoot him a dirty look. “I mean… haha... can you let me go? Please?”

“No.” Roguefort said firmly.

“Please?”

“I said no. Do you want to eat or not?” Roguefort sighed; he was at the end of his patience once again..

“Fine,” Yogurt hissed.

“Stay here while I get food, then,’ Roguefort said, standing up slowly. walked into the kitchen.

Yogurt waited until he was gone and started struggling to get his hands free again. While doing it, he caught himself thinking about how… charming Roguefort was and nearly would've slapped himself if his hands were free.

“Damn. This must be what that is,” he said out loud.

“What is?” Roguefort said as he walked back into the room with a tray of snacks. 

“Stockholm syndrome,” Yogurt said without breaking his serious face. It only lasted for a few seconds before he ended up laughing.

“Very funny,” Roguefort said. “Very funny indeed.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo.... im back on my bullshit
> 
> anywayz, sorry for not updating this for so long but,,, ive been hyperfixated on other things and tbh ive been working on this part for months cause id write like three words, stop, and the cycle would repeat until i decided to finish it tonight
> 
> hope u guys enjoy :,) also its probably obvious but i just wanted 2 put it out there that roguefort has rlly bad anger issues but he controls them better in public,,

It had been around three days since Yogurt’s kidnapping, and he was bored. Very bored. Incredibly bored. The most fun he had gotten out of this was during the actual kidnapping, although the fear of being kidnapped outweighed the fun of it.

It wasn’t all too bad, though. At least Roguefort was kind (when he wasn’t making death threats). A bit troublesome (and angry), sure, but kind. He had his moments, Yogurt had seen quite a lot of them in the span of two days. 

“Jewel?” 

At the nickname, Yogurt looked over at the doorway from his place on the couch. Roguefort was walking into the room with a tray of dessert blossom black tea- his favorite. Huh, he must have told him during one of their conversations. 

“Oh, thank you,” Yogurt smiled nervously and took a cup of tea. He was thankful his hands weren’t tied behind his back, but he wasn’t used to Roguefort giving him tea. He normally only made it for himself, not for Yogurt.

“Just because you’ve been good,” Roguefort said with a wink as if reading his mind. “If you act up again though, jewel, I may not be as considerate in the future.”

Yogurt looked up at him, wary before taking a small sip. “Of course,” he murmured. “By the way,” he started, “are you going to let me go soon?”

Roguefort immediately went from a charming, happy face to a full on glare. “Don’t you know what the definition of kidnapping means?” He was smiling, but it was forced. 

“Of course. I’m not stupid,” Yogurt rolled his eyes. “I just thought, no one had paid the ransom yet. I’m more trouble than I’m worth,” he laughed a little, stopping abruptly when he saw Roguefort’s glare on him.

“Yes, well,” Roguefort looked annoyed at this point, but really, when was he _not_ , “I had contacted Almond and Strawberry. Your parents, correct?”

Yogurt nodded and looked down at the cup of tea he had barely touched, circling a finger around the rim of the cup. “Yes,” he clarified. “They’re very busy, though, what with running Yogurca and everything. Mama’s probably mad mad at Lilac right now. Poor Lilac, they didn’t do anything wrong,” Yogurt frowned at that and put the cup on a coaster that was resting on the coffee table.

“Didn’t they let you get kidnapped by me?” Roguefort tilted his head. How could a bodyguard be any good if they didn't do their job? Life's _biggest_ mysteries, he supposed. 

“They were outside my room, either there or somewhere nearby,” Yogurt said, “it wasn’t their fault you,” he cringed when he said this next bit, “had such _impeccable_ stealth. Eugh, even complimenting you takes effort.”

Roguefort was grinning again, but it was the angry kind of grin that Yogurt normally saw on his father. “Wow, that’s such a great compliment coming from you. Especially since I tripped over your sleeping body while trying to be stealthy.”

“You being angry doesn’t look good on you,” Yogurt commented, “and, for the record, you _did_ save the day with that _wonderful_ hand of yours!” His voice was so laced in sarcasm, it was scary that he wasn’t suffocating in it.

Roguefort glared at him. He didn’t have a proper comeback. “Do you want to get your hands tied up again?” He asked, grabbing a length of rope from the wall. “Because that’s certainly the way you’re heading, jewel.”

“I’m so scared,” Yogurt muttered. “If it makes you more comfortable, I’ll be good. At least, as far as me being good goes. Don’t know why you’re so intimidated by me, with you thinking I’m an idiot and all. What were we arguing about again?”

Roguefort looked at him briefly while he put the rope back. “I’m not intimidated by you. Now that I think of it, it probably… wasn’t the best idea to take you to my house, hm? And I’m… not sure, actually,” he said, “about the arguing part.”

A wave of awkward silence washed over the two, both of them caught in what seemed to be a never-ending staring contest. Well. That was what it felt like to Yogurt. “So,” he interrupted the silence; it had gotten too much for him to bear, “what’s with that… fluff ball over there?” Yogurt motioned towards the cat that had walked into the room while they were talking; it was sitting on a bookshelf, watching the two carefully as its puffy tail swished back and forth.

“Oh.” Roguefort giggled, which Yogurt found weird from how often he was angry. “That’s Lord Crumbles III. I just call him Crumb, though.”

“...where’s the first two?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Yogurt laughed nervously. “Well, if he’s the third, where are the first two? Or did you just name him that for no reason? What, for him to sound smart? I’ll never understand why people give their pets such wacky names. Not that I think it’s dumb,” he added on quickly after he saw Roguefort stiffen.

“Don’t you have a tiger named… What was it again? Fluffnut?” Roguefort rebutted, narrowing his eyes. “Now that’s a wacky name. I’d never name Crumb, or any other cat, something like that. How embarrassing!”

“It’s Fluffers, and it’s very dignified,” Yogurt said defensively, “besides. I was very young when I named him. He’s been with me for as long as I can remember-” he cut himself off as Crumb had decided to jump off the bookshelf and land directly on top of his lap, curling his paws under himself as he laid there. “-oh.”

Roguefort looked surprised at this. “Hm. That’s strange,” he said. “Normally Crumb doesn’t like other cookies. Especially ones who are annoying and never shut up.”

“Are you vagueing me?” Yogurt feigned offense, seeing if he could get something out of him. “Because, you know. That’s considered rude.”

“Maybe,” Roguefort simply said. He wasn’t going to fall for Yogurt’s bait, no matter how hard he tried. He would _not_ let him make him angry. For the time being.

“Well, you’re the one who kidnapped me, so it’s your own fault.” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Is that seriously your only comeback? That’s what you always say. Somehow we always go back to this argument,” Roguefort said, a little tense as he reached to try to get Crumb off of Yogurt’s lap, to no avail.

Crumb hissed at Roguefort-- which was a first-- and climbed up Yogurt, settling on top of his head.

“Okay. This is fine,” Yogurt said sarcastically. “It’s not as if your cat is HURTING MY NECK.”

Roguefort, meanwhile, was standing there, shocked. Crumb had never hissed at him, not after bringing him home from the shelter. “Sorry,” he broke out of his stupor and gently leaned in to grab Crumb, having to pull a little when he unsheathed his claws and had begun to dig in to Yogurt’s hair.

“OW- OOOOOOOOOOOOW,” Yogurt whined, pulling away as Roguefort finally managed to rip Crumb off of his head. “You lunatic, do you realize how long it takes for me to do my hair?” 

“Well sorry,” Roguefort spat, going back to being angry, “but my demon cat had seemed to have plopped itself onto your head.” He held Crumb out to Yogurt, who had let out a small “mrrp?”

“Okay, bad example. He’s acting cute,” Roguefort’s eyes lit up and he nuzzled his cat’s cheek. “Who’s the best cat? It’s you! Yes, you’re the best cat in the whole world! Way better than Yogurt’s tiger,” he said smugly, looking over at said cookie as his face transformed into a scowl. 

“YOU BASTARD!” Yogurt shouted angrily. “YOU DON’T SAY THAT ABOUT FLUFFERS!”

Roguefort laughed and looked down at Crumb, who had somehow slid himself down to the floor and was now sitting at his feet. “And, by the way, Crumb. You have a way better name, too.”

“I am… SO MAD at you right now,” Yogurt glared, huffing and crossing his arms as he slumped down on the couch. “If Fluffers was here, I’d tell him to eat you.”

“No you wouldn’t. You love me,” Roguefort said jokingly. Belittling Yogurt had really put him in a good mood; why hasn't he done that before? _Oh yeah. The whining_ , he thought with a wince.

Yogurt looked up at him and straightened his back before replying, “I don’t know where you got that idea, but it’s completely untrue,” he said.

“Of course it is,” Roguefort grinned. “You know, I can’t believe how upset you get over the tiniest things- oh!” He stopped suddenly when he heard his phone go off, and he grabbed it to read over the notification.

“Hypocrite,” Yogurt mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Roguefort looked up from his phone, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Nothing,” he answered quickly, looking away from his stare.

“Funny.” Roguefort said, clearly unamused. “Anyway. You want the good news or bad news first?” He asked, looking up from his phone again. 

“Uhm… bad news?” Yogurt answered sheepishly. “I swear, if you’ve b-”

Roguefort quickly interrupted him, “Your parents have turned down the ransom,” he said, watching with only a little bit of guilt as Yogurt’s face fell from curious to completely upset in a matter of seconds. Well. Maybe a lot of guilt.

“How the hell can there be good news after that?” Yogurt cried, looking distraught. “My parents don’t care enough to get me back. Oh, wow, they have like… eight other children! They don’t need me,” he rambled on, getting both more upset and angry simultaneously as he continued.

“Hm, yes. That’s quite a predicament you’ve got there,” Roguefort said absentmindedly, ignoring the rest of what he had said. “Anyway. You can go now.” 

“Wha- What?” Yogurt stopped and looked at Roguefort, a bit confused. “So now you’re saying _you_ don’t want me?” 

“I mean… I never did in the first place, did I?” Roguefort said awkwardly, feeling even more guilty than before as he . “I was just trying to make a quick buck or two.”

“Okay,” he said quietly, and Roguefort felt awful at how sad he looked. He wasn’t used to an emotion other than sassy, angry, or delighted from him. “Can I at least… stay here for a while longer? I don’t want to go home when I know my parents hadn’t cared enough about my wellbeing to make sure I returned safely,” he laughed, but it wasn’t really a happy one.

“Erm...” Roguefort was stuck on what to say. On one hand, he didn’t really care much about this cookie. Or did he? And on the other hand, he didn’t want to see him so upset. Or send him away. Now that he thought about it, he quite enjoyed Yogurt’s presence, even if he was a little… too much at times. “...sure,” he said at last, smiling faintly. 

“Oh, thank you so much!” Yogurt instantly looked relieved, which made Roguefort feel a bit better. But before Yogurt could say anything else, he quickly stepped in with a comment.

“Even if you aren’t my captive anymore, jewel, the rule still stands about whining. If you do so I will tie you up again,” he warned, although now that he wasn’t keeping him hostage he was much nicer with his tone of voice.

“I’ll try my best,” Yogurt said before immediately being jumped on by Crumb again, the cat deciding it had had enough of all the talking between them. He laughed this time, as really, who could hate a cat with eyes that adorable?


End file.
